User blog:ThePerpetual/Request 15: Assorted OmniRealms Warriors Feats
It's about time these got onto a blog, so here we goooooo Feat 1 In the Contra Arc, the main setting is a "giant flying fortress", up in the stratosphere Wayne & Scott clash aganist Joey Contra, blowing up said fortress quite violently We have no direct statements regarding how big this fortress was, specifically, but we do know the following: *ORW is more of a modern/futuristic setting, so we're likelier looking at steel than stone *WoG has gone on record to compare it to the Neo Bowser Castle from Dream Team The Neo Bowser Castle, on the one hand, looks really small comparatively in that shot, but on the other hand looks sprawling and massive in basically every other I see of it with Mario actually inside of it, as though it were bigger on the inside than on the outside (or else, this shot is simply a placeholder to support the mechanical limitations of the native platform) So, I'm mostly left with assuming that this is a relatively normal castle/fortress/what-have-you, save it's made of steel. Since the Neo Bowser Castle seems to have some kind of steel flooring, I'll also assume there's a good 20 feet (~6.10 meters) Now, we have the Château de Langeais's 1200 m^3 wall volume to go on, but that's for walls that stretch a total of ~250 meters: or, according to Google Maps, 30 meters / 75 px = 0.40 m/px, X 80 px = 32.0 meters X 180 px = 72.0 meters ~7238.23 square meters of castle. This seems a reasonable enough estimate, so: on top of the 1200 cubic meters of actual walling and such: I can add a considerably heftier (7238.23 * 6.1 =) 44153.203 cubic meters to. This totals (44153.203 + 1200.0 =) 45353.203 m^3, or 4.53532e+10 cubic centimeters. This sounds like violent fragmentation, at least, if not pulverization, since from what I understand no notable-sized pieces ever made it back down to earth. Violent Fragmentation of steel is 568.5 J/cc, and Pulverization is apparently (on average) 655 J/cc, so with that in mind: *Low-End: 4.53532e+10 * 568.5 = 2.5783294e+13 Joules *High-End: 4.53532e+10 * 655 = 2.9706346e+13 Joules Problem is, this was generated my multiple character's clashing together: Wayne and Scott, combined, were only an even-ish match for the antagonist Joey Contra, since that's how being the underdog works and all that. So, I need to divide by two for each half of the blast, then by two again for each of Wayne and Scott's individual contributions. Low-End *Wayne/Scott: 2.5783294e+13 / 4 = 6.4321e+12 Joules, or 1.537 Kilotons of TNT: Small Town level. *Joey: 2.5783294e+13 / 2 = 1.28642e+13 Joules, or 3.075 Kilotons of TNT. Small Town level. High-End *Wayne/Scott: 2.9706346e+13 / 4 = 7.4266e+12 Joules, or 1.775 Kilotons of TNT: Small Town level. *Joey: 2.9706346e+13 / 2 = 1.48532e+13 Joules, or 3.55 Kilotons of TNT: Small Town level+. So, that's that Feat 2 Towards the beginning of the game (OmniRealms Warriors), there was a feat consisting of a gigantic land mass, comparable to Australia, just sort of suspended in the sky for whatever reason Said land mass, eventually, was broken into pieces, probably to the world's great regret (since you know, that would puncture the crust, screw with the oceans horribly, and just in general make life on Earth uninhabitable, but w/e) *Surface Area of Australia: 7692024 km^2, or 7.69202e+12 m^2 **Radius, if Landmass assumed to be Circular: 1564751.1 meters Of course, this was more a rough chunk sorta thing, so even if it was pulled deep out of the earth, in all likelihood a lot of it's not exactly the depth of the earth's crust (assuming a lowish-end for these purposes of 35000 meters). With all this in mind, Volume of a "cone" with a radius of 1564751.1 m and a height of 35000 m = 8.97402e+16 m^3 With a lot of this being continental crust, the great majority of it is likely stone, relative to say, just general earth (about five/sixths soil, as I've noted in prior calcs.) In other words, I can apply a uniform density of 2750 kg/m^3, and get a mass of 2.467855e+20 kg. ...that I can't do anything with! I need a height for potential energy, so that's straight out the window. Uhhh... Well, anywho, this got broken into pieces, that's probably strong, etc. 8.97402e+16 m^3 is also 8.97402e+22 cm^3, * 8 J/cc for fragmentation equals 7.17922e+23 Joules, or 171.587 Teratons of TNT. Large Country level, about 1.72 times baseline. ...uhhhh That sounded a lot more impressive than it was? And it probably is higher, since PE tends to be pretty strong, I just don't have a height to work with for now I guess I'll edit that in later Feat 3 Finally Apparently, there exists a character called Cozic, capable of weaponizing cosmic phenomena, who can just kinda pick up a quasar and turn it into a not-Kamehameha if given the chance Clearly, that's fairly impressive, but the actual scope of this isn't truly evident until one considers that some of the brightest, most powerful quasars out there: example, 3C 273: possess an apparent Magnitude of 12.9 at ~2.443 billion light years away. Based on this calculator, that makes the wattage of the thing alone 1.57115e+39 Watts (or, Joules/second): in other words, 375.514 Ninatons of TNT. Dwarf Star level... no, we can do better than that, right? I guess the simpler method is just taking the amount of Solar Masses this guy's capable of condensing into a tiny ball. Quasars range from "millions to billions" of Solar masses, from what I can see, which strictly speaking can be anything from 2 million to 2 billion. The 3C 273, on a bad day, is (886 - 187) = 699 million Solar Masses. Now. This may sound relatively unimpressive, but taking all of that mass from elsewhere? Condensing it all down into a tiny ball...? Well, uh, just the GBE of something that dense alone would be utterly stupid Why don't I demonstrate? Mass *Low-End: 1.989e+30 kg * 2000000 = 3.978e+36 kg *Mid-End: 1.989e+30 kg * 699000000 = 1.390311e+39 kg *High-End: 1.989e+30 kg * 2000000000 = 3.978e+39 kg The size of a basketball seems like a decently low-end for making the radius somewhat large, for a handheld object, so let's use that I suppose (12 cm, or 0.12 meters, is generally agreed upon) U = 3*G*M^2 / 5*R Or, in other words, Power *Low-End: 3 * (6.674e-11) * (3.978e+36)^2 / 5 * (0.12) = 5.28063e+63 Joules, or 52.806 ExaFoe. Multi-Solar System level, about 2629.8 times baseline. *Mid-End: 3 * (6.674e-11) * (1.390311e+39)^2 / 5 * (0.12) = 6.45030e+68 Joules, or 6.45 YottaFoe. Galaxy level+, about 75.1% of baseline Multi-Galaxy level. *High-End: 3 * (6.674e-11) * (3.978e+39)^2 / 5 * (0.12) = 5.28063e+69 Joules, or 52.806 YottaFoe. Multi-Galaxy level, about 6.15 times baseline. WELP. Hope that's not an outlier, Smashtwig, lmao. Turns out, Quasars in their native habitats are big as shit, and taking all of that mass and putting it in your hand's kinda hard to do. I'll probably start transferring existing Calculations for the verse to Blogs like these at another time, but for now I must schleep ('''EDIT,' 06/09/19):'' Another feats Feat 4 "Condensing a galaxy into a small disc" How small? Who knows! Nothing more particular was given for that one, but since this is relative to a human being (or something similar-looking) using this attack to my understanding, I think it's probably safe to assume that it is smaller than this being at least. So, average height of a Human: ~1.75 meters, which makes our R(adius) 0.875 meters Mass of the Milky Way, a pretty large galaxy all things considered but considered base-line for our purposes: 6.0e+42 kg 3 * (6.674e-11) * (6.0e+42)^2 / 5 * (0.875) = 1.647525e+75 Joules, or 16.475 TenaFoe. Multi-Galaxy level, or ~1917287 times baseline. ... Oh, and apparently he physically throws the damned thing? Which I imagine is Galactic Lifting Strength, so. Feat 5 "Alrighty so I'm not exactly sure exactly if I'm going to make the fight turning the surrounding area into rubble or into pure energy, it depends on what boss I choose. But basically an ORW member and whatever boss he's fighting would erode Washington DC via the might of them clashing, not directly hitting the buildings and stuff. I'd say it would have taken about 10 minutes to either turn the place into energy or reduce it all to dust (depending on what boss it is)" There's a preeeeetty hefty difference between Pulverization and E = MC^2, so First, to find the total mass of buildings present in the area. I already have the 54773.44 cc/sq. foot method for the volume of buildings in a reasonably sized city, so even reducing that to 50000 cc/sq. foot: Area of Washington DC: 179 km^2 But, let's further say that only one-fifth of the whole territory has enough buildings on it to really qualify as "moderately dense city". That's, what, 179 / 5 = 35.8 km^2? Or 3.8535e+8 cu. ft. 3.8535e+8 * 50000 = 1.92675e+13 cc of stone. For the low-end, that's 214.35 J/cc, or 4.12999e+15 Joules. For the high-end... well, 1.92675e+13 cc of stone is equal to (1.92675e+13 cc * 2.75 g/cc =) 5.2985625e+13 g, or 52985625000 kg. Converting that mass directly to energy equals 4.76211e+27 Joules. In both cases, though, this was gradual: the result of ten continual minutes of clashing... or, 600 seconds. I think you might know where this goes from there. Potency Low-End: 4.12999e+15 / 600 = 6.88332e+12 Joules, or 1.645 Kilotons of TNT. Small Town level, about 1.65 * the baseline. High-End: 4.76211e+27 / 600 = 7.93685e+24 Joules, or 1.897 Petatons of TNT. Continent level, about 2.5 * the baseline. Final Results (For now, anyways) Destroying A Fortress Potency *Low-End **For Wayne and Scott: 1.537 Kilotons of TNT **For Joey: 3.075 Kilotons of TNT *High-End **For Wayne and Scott: 1.775 Kilotons of TNT **For Joey: 3.55 Kilotons of TNT Cracking a Large Landmass into Several, Still Pretty Large tbh Landmasses Potency: 171.587 Teratons of TNT Quasar Bullforkery Potency *Low-End: 52.806 ExaFoe *Mid-End: 6.45 YottaFoe *High-End: 52.806 YottaFoe Galaxy Toss Potency: 16.475 TenaFoe Lifting Strength: Likely Galactic D.C. Clash Potency: *Low-End: 1.645 Kilotons *High-End: 1.897 Petatons Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Perpetual's Pages